You Will Always Be a Part of Me
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Tashigi wants to be the world's greatest swordsman, but how will she accomplish that? And why does she even want to? Will she answer to Zoro? Rated T for: Language and Violence. Arc: Punk Hazard. Pairing: ZoroxTashigi. (Warning: Multiple chapter story)
1. Prologue

A/N: This whole time we never really knew why Tashigi wanted to be the best swordsman in the world. So why not add my theory into this with a little twist?

* * *

(16 years ago) (Flashback) -Prologue-

The two little girls scurried off to thier mailbox, and the one particular girl screamed out in glee as she read the adress on the letter.

"I can't believe it finally came! Do you think I got accepted?"

"You should! It's your own father, you know!"

"Yeah..I guess you're right."

The two giggled in unison, excitement coursing through their veins as they both opened the letter.

The one girl read the letter aloud, and smiled warmly as she saw the results.

"You've been accepted!"

"Hah! I knew it! They need awesome people like me."

"..Yeah...I'm proud of you.."

"You don't seem very proud of me.."

"...No really..good job.."

"Hey, tell me what's wrong."

"..It's just..you're leaving..and I'll be all alone.."

"You still have mom, okay? And even when I go, we'll still be together through spirit. After all, I must follow my dream!"

"Yeah..you're right. Knock em' dead."

"Thanks. But..before I go..I must know. What's _your_ dream?" 

* * *

A/N: This is just a prologue, and yes I hope to continue this story. And the reason why there is no definite telling of who is talking, is because I want the people who are talking to remain a secret. At least, for now that is. 


	2. Chapter 1: Trapped and Distraught

(Present time) (Punk Hazard)

_"It feels so eerie here.." Tashigi thought to herself as she breathed in the cold air around her._

It wasn't too long ago when they docked on this mysterious island, where it was recently rumored that Akainu and Aokiji fought an epic battle at. Though, no matter how epic it was, the island was in complete ruin. And there was even these weird human-horse-like things galloping around. I don't even know how to express my feelings about that; It's far too weird.

Suddenly, I felt a touch from behind, and I instinctively grabbed my katana. But I quickly stopped myself after seeing that it was just Smoker. Jeez, why did he have to scare me like that? I thought it was one of those horse-people.

"Tashigi..do you see that?" Smoker asked, pointing at a particular object.

"Ehh..." Tashigi hummed quietly as she looked closely to see a certain sail "..The Straw Hats!?"

"Yes. It seems they've docked here as well.. I wonder what they're up to." Smoker pondered aloud, furrowing his eyebrows as he glared at the ship's sail

"..Hmm, well, we can't fret over it. We have a mission to tend to after all." Tashigi reminded, and Smoker, although sighing a bit, followed alongside Tashigi.

Tashigi stepped rather slowly as she still held onto her katana. It brought back memories..nice, yet painful memories of her childhood. She even could still hear her sister's voice echoing in her head.

A smile then planted itself on Tashigi's face, a warm, yet troubled smile. Noticing right away, Smoker attempted to ask what was wrong, but he couldn't after what had happened next.

"Ah! There's a building just up ahead!" Tashigi exclaimed, proud to have spotted it.

"..Let's go then. Hurry." Smoker rushed, and ran as fast as he could with his fellow marines staggering behind.

* * *

(The other side of Punk Hazard)

The four Straw Hats, after finding 'centaur legs', walked onward, hoping to find out what exactly was going on with this island. Though now that Luffy has centaur legs, they have to be slower so that he could catch up with the others.

"Luffy, why don't you take off the centaur legs?" Usopp asked, tired of having to walk baby-steps for the captain.

"Because if I did, I wouldn't look as awesome as I do now." Luffy replied, smiling proudly.

"..All right then.." Usopp said, sweat-dropping a bit.

"Hey, everyone. Is that what I think it is?" Robin questioned everyone, pointing across from them.

"The marines!? Dang, they've all ready caught up to us." Zoro stated, concerned about everyone's safety.

Zoro narrowed his eyebrows and looked at the marine's sail. Listening closely for any sounds, Zoro concluded that they weren't on the ship. But..it was only a conclusion, so he wasn't sure.

"I think..they're gone." Zoro claimed, and earned a few questioning glares.

"How can you tell?" Robin questioned, interested by his somewhat quick conclusion.

"It's only an educated guess. You see, if you listen closely, you won't be able to hear any noises from the ship." Zoro answered, intriguing Robin's fancy.

"I see. Then where are they at now?" Robin asked, and everyone else gazed over at Zoro, curious to hear his thoughts.

"No idea." Zoro said comically.

"I-I see.." Robin stammered a little, comically sweat-dropping.

"So what do we do now, Luffy?" Zoro asked the excited captain.

"I think we should leave!" Usopp interjected, and Luffy pushed him aside and grinned widely.

"The feeling of having so much danger right in front of us..makes me so excited~!" Luffy exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"All right then." Zoro huffed a bit, and then smirked at his captain's similar danger urge.

After all, Zoro had the urge too. It was like he just wanted to walk right through danger, proving that he was a freaking bad-ass in every way possible. Though, he would have to wait to find the danger. Oh well..maybe they'll come to us?

Seeing that Usopp's wishes of leaving weren't granted, he turned to Robin, hoping for support.

"Hey, Robin, you don't wanna go. Do you?" Usopp asked persuasively. "It's really, really, really dangerous, you know?"

"Then that will make it quite a bit more interesting. Right, Sniper-san?" Robin replied, giggling a bit as she walked along with the other crew mates.

_"What is wrong with them!? Do they WANT to kill themselves?! Well, I'm not going to stay here just to be killed." Usopp thought to himself, and began tip-toeing away from the crazy people._

Though, he ran straight back to them once he heard a creepy growl emitting from who knows where.

Yep, the brave captain Usopp decided to stay after all.

* * *

(Back to the cold part of Punk Hazard)

"Smoker-san, the door is unlocked it seems. But..it feels almost like a trap." Tashigi said, worry darting in her voice.

Smoker glared at the door of this creepy building, his eyes wavering in hesitation. It was most likely a trap..but they should try anyway. Right? Locking eyes with Tashigi, Smoker pointed straight at the door, grinning.

"We're going onward!" Smoker ordered, and received a sigh from the distraught Tashigi.

"Smoker-san, this is practically suicide." Tashigi claimed, furrowing her eyebrows intensely.

"We. Are. Moving. Forward." Smoker ordered again, but this time with a more demanding tone.

The tone sent chills down Tashigi's spine, and his facial expression felt like murder in a glare formation. Knowing, she couldn't change his mind, Tashigi gave in to his order.

The marines then walked right in, and nothing happened. Smoker looked back at Tashigi with a victorious, microscopic smile, but it soon turned into a look of fear once he saw a cage falling down on them. Swiftly, Smoker pushed Tashigi out of the way just in time, saving only one person.

"Damn it..I could only save one.." Smoker cursed as he noticed the array of marines around him.

But..he did save the strongest one out of the marines. Well, except for Smoker. Of course he was stronger than her, but that wasn't the point. He had saved the second strongest marine in their crew. Though, he had an eerie feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Smoker-san! W-what do I do!?" Tashigi asked in a panicked motion.

"Calming down is the first step." Smoker quickly replied, and Tashigi calmed down as if on cue. "Now, you need to find out what's going on here. But..don't get caught."

"But what about you and the others? I can't just leave you here!"

"Tashigi! Just go..and be safe."

"But.."

"NOW!"

"...All right.."

Tashigi bit her bottom lip frustratingly as she took one last glance at her marine crew. Would it be the last time she saw them? Sighing, she walked on, and thought about her crew the whole time.

"I must..save them." Tashigi declared to herself and grabbed out her katana. "By sacrificing every part of me!"

"My my..how brave of you to say." An unknown voice said, giggling creepily afterwards. "I hope you meant it..sacrificing ever part of you. Fufufu."

"Who are you!?" Tashigi queried angrily as she shakily held onto her katana.

"..Monet. What's yours?"

* * *

(A different place in the cold part of Punk Hazard)

"Are you guys okay?" Nami asked the suffering children.

"..I..I want candy.." One boy replied, and Nami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Candy..?" Nami questioned herself, rather confused at this point.

"Candy..candy.." The children chanted eerily. "Candy...candy...candy..CANDY! CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!"

Their soft, yet creepy voices escalated quickly as they turned into screeches, begging for candy. But..she couldn't give them any. She didn't understand at all with what was going on.

"Curious..?" A voice asked from the distance.

Nami's eyes constricted to see who was in front of her. He seemed familiar..was it..P. Caw? Seesaw?

"D. Claw?" Nami called, unsure of his name.

"It's T. Law!" Law corrected, seemingly upset. "..But no matter about the name. You're curious about the children..right?"

"..Yes.." Nami replied, her lips shivering in fear.

She wasn't alone in the room. She had Franky, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper after all. But it was still scary seeing such a powerful man in front of you; And it would be best to not say anything to upset him. But..she might of all ready pissed him off with the wrong name. Oh well.

"Then..I will tell you the whole story.." Law proclaimed, and earned interested, yet skeptical glares from everyone.

Why..why would he tell us anything?

* * *

(The hot part of Punk Hazard)

After walking an uncountable amount of miles, the Straw Hats had finally seen snow. Though, they had to walk much farther still. But before they could walk another inch, a centaur stood right in front of them.

"Hello." The centaur greeted, excited to see another centaur like him.

"Awww! Sweet! You're a centaur just like me!" Luffy appraised, noticing the horse-like legs.

"Centaur half-five!" The centaur called out, chuckling a bit as he half-fived Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered excitedly.

"Oh dear God.." The three others sighed.

* * *

A/N: Hey, you people! How do you like the first chapter? I know I changed it up a little bit..well..maybe a lotta bit. But, I had to to make the story turn out to how I like. Although, my theory will still engage in this story, I will fasten the arc a little.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot to me because I get really motivated to write when you review..like now for instance. So thanks for reading~!


	3. Chapter 2: Death?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the cover picture in this story. 

(In the cold part of Punk Hazard) (To the kids)

Law had finished explaining about the kids; Explaining that Caesar had basically drugged the children, and even made them addicted to the drugs. Though before Nami could ask any more questions, Law had swiftly used his devil fruit powers and said, 'I'll see you later. It seems I have a trapped mouse.'

"Trapped mouse?" Nami asked herself, skeptic by his way of words.

Her eyes blinked in confusion, as she had began realizing something..odd.. When did she have such muscular, robotic arms?

"Nami! I don't think we have much time to ponder about Law! The kids have foam coming out of their mouths!" Franky exclaimed and frantically ran around, panicking.

"Damn..." Nami cursed, biting her lower lip.

* * *

(To Tashigi and Monet's fight)

"Hyah!" Tashigi shouted, throwing down her sword on Monet, but failed miserably as Monet grabbed onto her sword.

They both grasped onto the sword, with Tashigi holding the sheath, and Monet holding the blade. Hoping to cut her, Tashigi struggled to raise the sword, slightly cutting Monet's hand.

Instantly, Monet drew back, and smirked quite oddly at Tashigi. Tashigi stood her ground, eyeing Monet with the eyes of determination. Monet chuckled lightly as she licked the blood off her hand and said something of dismay.

"..Mm..tasty."

Tashigi's eyes widened in fear, but she still kept her posture to make Monet think that she wasn't deterred in the least.

"Let us have a wonderful fight..fufu.." Monet urged with a slight chuckle.

* * *

(To Smoker and the rest of the marines)

"Smoker-san, no matter how many times you pace around, you can't escape. It's Kairoseki.." A marine stated, and received a frustrated, angry glare from Smoker.

Smoker then rested on the ground, sighing in annoyance.

"I'm sorry..I caused us to be trapped." Smoker apologized, sighing more.

"Yeah-ow! What was that for!?" Another marine asked, rubbing the bruise on his arm.

"Hmph! Smoker-san, it's okay. We totally forgive you. After all, we all make mistakes." One of the marine stated after hitting the marine on the arm.

"..Mm..thanks.." Smoker said in an almost embarrassed tone.

"How touching. It almost made me cry... Almost." A familiar voice emitted, causing the blood of every marine in that very cage to curdle in fear and anger.

It was him. That damned swordsman-doctor guy! Though..what could they do? They were stuck in a cage after all. But that didn't stop Smoker from giving him the evil eye.

Those two..Law and Smoker, were like oil and fire. They just couldn't mix.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Smoker asked, furious by just the sight of him.

"I have no obligation to tell you. But I also don't want to abide by Caesar's rule.." Law answered as if he was debating on something.

"Caesar? You're teaming up with him!?"

"No. But..I am planning on teaming up with someone.."

"Who?"

"Like I said. I have no obligation to tell you anything.. Now..here you go." Law quickly cut off the thick pieces of steel surrounding the marines, shocking them to the core.

After freeing the marines, Smoker stood there in the midst of his mates, and stared at Law. His stare held utmost confusion and he obviously wanted to ask that one question that anybody at this point would ask.

"Why..would you free me?"

"..I..have no obligation to tell you." Law smirked as he said so, and walked away from the marine.

"Smoker-san! Let's go after him!" A marine declared, and a few others agreed with him, bearing their guns.

"No.." Smoker said dryly, and his voice was hinting the thing we all call regret.

"But why!? He's right in front of us!" Another marine claimed, seemingly upset and rather confused by Smoker's decline.

Smoker groaned quickly, as if he was embarrassed by even letting the little bastard go.

"Because. I said so." Smoker stated with a death glare.

"..Y-yes sir.." A few marines saluted, shivering in their pants.

"Let's go." Smoker told them all in a demanding tone, and they instantly followed.

"Smoker..so you don't hate pirates completely..? Interesting.." Law thought to himself, smirking in slight victory.

* * *

(Getting into the cold part of Cold Hazard)

"Ahhh~! It's getting cold!" Luffy whined a bit as he rubbed his arms to warm them up.

"I agree..it's freezing. So much that we might even die.. I bet Usopp will be the first to fall from frostbite." Robin proclaimed, causing Usopp to panic.

"EHHH!? Why me!?" Usopp questioned, obviously upset.

Robin looked over at him, smiling strangely for being Robin, and uttered the words that made Usopp's blood boil in a way he shouldn't feel.

"Just a hunch." Robin said, giggling after seeing a panicked face form on Usopp's face.

"You just like to pick on me!" Usopp fumed, angry that Robin would think he'd be the first to fall. "Nobody else thinks that way! Right, guys?"

"No..I'm pretty sure you'll die first." Zoro agreed with Robin, and Luffy also agreed that Usopp would die first.

"OIII! GUYS!" Usopp whined almost like a child, and it only made Robin laugh more at his childish reactions.

Though, the happy moment ended when a nearby noise emitted from ahead. The laughter and declarations died down as everyone looked on to see if there were any enemies around. Luckily, nobody seemed to be around.

"I guess it's safe.." Usopp said, unsure about his safety, and hid behind Zoro.

"No..I..sense something.. Pain..tears..blood.." Zoro claimed, earning a few questioning glares from his crew mates.

"How do you sense that?" Luffy asked, interested.

Zoro didn't even answer his captain, and trudged forward without a second thought.

"Zoro! Wait!" Usopp yelled. "I need your protection!"

Usopp ran after Zoro while carrying Luffy in front of him, you know, for defensive reasons. Like if a bear showed up..throw Luffy. He's strong enough anyway..right? Oh well..I guess I'd find out soon enough.

"Oi! I'm not as fast as you guys!" Robin shouted, and caused Usopp to slow down for her.

"..Damn..what made him want to go so badly?" Usopp cursed, slightly annoyed.

* * *

(Monet's and Tashigi's fight)

"AHHHH~!" Tashigi bellowed while holding her badly bruised arm.

It had only been twenty minutes into the fight, and Tashigi hadn't even made a mark on Monet. But Monet surely marked Tashigi. Bruises covered her legs, as well as her arms, and cuts and tears were throughout her clothing, sending her a chill.

Not only was she as battered as a basket of clothes in a dryer, but she was even bleeding these past ten minutes. Blood kept on escaping from her, making her body weak and light.

"..Hah...it..hurts.." Tashigi said to herself, light tears running down her cheeks.

Monet saw the stings of pain playing through Tashigi's facial expressions, and she smiled to herself. This woman was pretty much a sitting duck. An easy kill. In fact, she could kill her right now.

But then..she wouldn't have anyone to play with. No one to tease and torture.

"Are you really this weak? How boring.." Monet coldly remarked, and those words bit at Tashigi's prideful heart.

Though..Tashigi didn't say anything. She kept silent as she grasped onto the cold snow that soon melted onto her gloves. Her eyes wavered slightly as memories flooded through her brain, making her heart ache.

"..Yes..I am weak.." Tashigi answered, tears falling slowly down her pale cheeks.

Monet's eyes lit up as if she was roaming around in the most amazing candy store in the world! Did a marine really just admit that they were weak? In front of an enemy? Fufufu..interesting..

"But..even though I'm weak..I can learn from it. I'll learn my weaknesses and I'll become even stronger! So no matter how many times you puncture me, punch me, and pelt me with snowballs, I won't give up! Because I'll learn through my weaknesses, and become the world's greatest swordsman!" Tashigi exclaimed, her speech making Monet's spine chill.

And with that said, Tashigi grabbed her sword again and ran to Monet, attempting to stab her. But Monet sighed airily, knowing their fight was going to end soon, and she reached for her snow spear. The marine though, still ran towards her, even after seeing the snow spear. She was definitely persistent..that's for sure. But why?

As their fight commenced, with their sword and spear connecting in swift motions, Monet asked a heart-stopping question.

"What makes you so persistent? You should know by now, that you can't beat me."

Tashigi, still waving her sword around in defense to Monet's spear, had an aching flashback. A flashback she'd wish to not remember.

*Flashback*

I laid soundly on my bed, sleeping as silently as possible. I smiled in my sleep as I dreamed a glorious dream. With that girl being the world's greatest swordsman, and me standing beside her, ready to aid her if needed.

But that dream suddenly stopped when I heard a horrific noise emit from my mother. I threw off my blankets and ran to the kitchen, which is where I was guessing the sound was coming from, and I saw my mother leaning onto the kitchen counter, sobbing.

She must of heard me, because she looked behind her and glared sorrowfully at me. Tears again dripping down her face as she ran to me, hugging me tightly as if she was about to say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry Tashigi..I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry..." The mother repeated over and over again, crying harder each time she said she was sorry.

My eyes widened incredulously, confused at my moms sobbing, until..she handed me a letter. I, with hesitance, read the letter, and with the last words of the letter, I fell to the ground, sobbing even harder than my mom.

*~End of flashback~*

"..Maybe that's true..maybe I can't defeat you.. But at least I can say I tried with pride and spirit surging through my sword." Tashigi declared and began forcing more power into her sword.

But that meant nothing to Monet as she held her spear to her chest with two hands, and knocked down Tashigi with all her might. Tashigi instantly fell, her ribs most likely broken from the impact of the spear. Blood then dripped down her chin, and tears continued to make their way down her cheeks.

Monet looked down at the marine, knowing fully well she couldn't get up. And with that in her mind, she raised up her spear and threw it at the marine girl.

Before the spear met her skin, Tashigi mustered her last words with pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry..it seems that I couldn't fulfill your dream.."

The spear then met the swordsman skin, and slight blood splattered on the floor as emotional and physical pain went through their body.

She had failed as a marine..

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I realized that I haven't updated in a long time, and I like went into hyper-typing-mode. So, here's your chapter, and hopefully I'll update faster. xD

Anyway, review if you please. It gives me motivation. :D

Oh, and the people who reviewed before in the last chapters, thank you for reading, and I hope you like the story so far. :)


	4. Chapter 3: Switch-a-Roo

Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own One Piece, or the cover picture for my story.

* * *

(Back to Tashigi and Monet's fight)

I had failed as a marine. How could I possibly let this happen? Couldn't he of just left me to die, or maybe even kill me himself? Gah! My pride was killing me, but I still had a slight hint of appreciation for the swordsman. SLIGHT.

"Why..are you helping me..?" Tashigi asked, her eyes unable to focus due to the loss of blood.

It wasn't that long ago when the sword was supposed to hit Tashigi. Well, at least that's what Monet's plan was, until Zoro abruptly interrupted out of blue by dodging it with his hands. Now his hands were cut, badly, and blood was dripping repeatedly all over the snowy floor.

Monet's eyes narrowed, obviously angry that her prey was saved by this seemingly strong man. Would she be able to beat him? Jeez..this aura about him..scared her. But, it's been a while since she bore all of her claws.

Zoro, while shakily pushing back the spear, looked back at Tashigi, showing a knowing face. It was as if he knew her pain..

"Your speech..reminds me of my childhood years." Zoro replied, pulling the spear completely out of Monet's hands and breaking it in half with mere strength.

Monet stepped back a little, shocked that someone actually broke her spear with just strength. Odd..but interesting at the same time. Tashigi however, felt her heart being squeezed. Her speech reminded him of his childhood? So..he still remembers her.. Just that very thought brought back haunting memories.

"Fufufu..this battle is getting interesting.. But..as exciting and thrilling as this is, I have to end it here." Monet stated abruptly and swiftly left the place, only leaving a few feathers on the ground from her wings.

After she left, Zoro looked behind himself again, a slight frown on his face.

"Man..I was really looking forward to beating her. She seemed like a real challenge." Zoro said rather creepily.

He always was like this. At least, when she was around him. The feeling of a battle really riled up the guy, and she could of sworn that he was a sadist.

"Ahh, that's right. Are you okay?" Zoro asked her, actually seeming worried about the marine.

Tashigi looked away, mildly blushing at her unwanted rescue. But..she did have a promise to fulfill, and thanking Zoro had to be done. No matter how much pride would be thrown away.

"..I'm fine. Thank you." Tashigi quickly replied, ushering him to leave. "You can go now."

"As much as I'd like to leave you here to die, because I know in just a few minutes you'll die of blood loss, I can't allow myself to leave without knowing that you're safe."

Tashigi blinked a few times. Confusion was just small way of expressing her feelings towards this claim, she was utterly stupefied, and blood couldn't help but rush to her cheeks.

"What does it matter to you!? We're enemies! Remember?" Tashigi reminded, her cheeks still red.

"I know." Was all Zoro said, and Tashigi remained silent for a period of time, until she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Please..just go all ready-EHH!" Tashigi urged, but got cut off when she felt her body being lifted up into the air. "LET ME GO!"

"Just shut up and be grateful!" Zoro barked and continued to carry her out of there.

"Y-you idiot!"

* * *

(To the kids)

"KYAAAAAAH~!" Nami screeched while running away from the demonic kids.

"Ehh..Franky, why are you acting like Nami?" Chopper asked, cocking his left eyebrow as he ran along with her.

"What do you mean? I'm Nami-..wait a second.. WHERE ARE MY BOOBS?" Nami asked, in utter shock as she looked down to see a flat chest.

"Uhh..I didn't think you had boobs.." Chopper replied, uncomfortable by Nami's sudden outburst.

Nami, after analyzing all the facts that occurred, she realized something. Something hateful. Law..must of done this! He changed everyone's hearts! Gahh! That bastard! Anger consuming the now robotic Nami, she yelled out to everyone while clenching her fists.

"GUYS!" Nami screeched like a banshee, making everyone look right at her. "WERE NOT WHO WE ARE!"

"...What?" Everyone asked in unison, confused until they looked down at their bodies.

"WUAHHH! I HAVE BOOBS!" Sanji shouted in sheer happiness as he looked inside his coat.

"OI! DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Nami ordered, side-kicking him in the face.

* * *

(Now into the cold part of Punk Hazard)

Luffy sobbed silently to himself. The horrific scene had happened just a few minutes ago. The actual centaur found out that Luffy wasn't really a centaur, and he had stole his awesome centaur legs. But, the centaur did unknowingly help them reach the cold part of Punk Hazard, and now they were hoping to find Zoro.

"Captain-san, don't take it so hard. You'll find another pair of centaur legs someday." Robin assured, comforting the now centaur-legless boy.

"I will?" Luffy asked, wanting reassurance.

"He will?" Usopp asked, comically sweat-dropping.

"Seeing all the things we've come across, I wouldn't be surprised if you did find another pair." Robin stated, chuckling very lightly.

"Yeah! That's true! Maybe I'll even wear Usopp's legs one day!" Luffy cheered, but mostly to tease Usopp.

"OI!" Usopp yelled in a panicked voice.

"Shihihihi-eh!" Luffy chuckled, but his much hearty laughter was interrupted when he got run over by a certain someone.

"OI! You ran over your captain, you idiot!" Tashigi pointed out, still angry that she was saved by a pirate.

Zoro looked back, and after noticing that he did do just that, he showed an apologetic face.

"Ahh, sorry, Luffy."

"U-u-uhh..it's f-fine.." Luffy stuttered horribly while looking straight at Tashigi.

Noticing the incoherent stuttering from his captain, and the shocked looks on all of his crew members faces, Zoro asked a rather a stupid question. A question that anybody with the meaning of marines and pirates in their brain would know.

"Is something wrong?"

"YOU MORON! DON'T YOU GET IT!? Why is there a marine draped over your shoulder?!" Usopp asked, as shocked as everyone else.

"Because, she was begging me to save her." Zoro answered, and Tashigi quickly retaliated in angry embarrassment.

"I DID _NOT_ BEG!" Tashigi screeched, blushing horribly.

"See. She's begging me to help her escape now." Zoro showed, grinning lightly.

All he was trying to do was help her back to her marine ship, and he needed a good excuse that didn't make it seem like he wanted to actually do it. But, with what was being said now, who knows what his crew members are thinking.

Robin and Usopp were the only ones who smirked, while Luffy seemed to be scared for Zoro. Well, who could blame him? The marines are tricky, and the marine he's holding now might be trying to trick him.

"Ahhh..I see now." Robin said while giggling.

"Good-luck, Zoro." Usopp cheered, trying to stifle a grin as he winked at him.

_"What are they thinking?" Zoro pondered to himself, comically sweat-dropping._

"It's okay, captain. Zoro trusts her, so, so can we." Robin assured, and left the captain to sigh in relief.

"All right, Zoro. But..be careful." Luffy said worriedly. "You better come back, you understand? Captains Order."

"I will." Zoro simply said with a smile to assure Luffy's worry, and he walked away with the marine hanging over his back.

And as soon as Zoro left, the rest of the crew members felt light-headed, and slowly fell to the floor. Aching for air, Luffy looked up and saw a silhouette of a man's body. But before he could tell who it was, he passed out from loss of air.

"Take them inside. I have to make a house call.. Shurorororo.." A creepy voice spoke.

* * *

(Doflamingo)

"..Nn..I see.." Doflamingo slightly hummed as he listened to what the den den mushi was saying.

Apparently, Law had betrayed Caesar, which was bound to happen at some point, and some of the Straw Hats were captured. As well as the marines were at the island, snooping around.

"..How interesting.. I'll be there right away to shed some blood.." Doflamingo said, licking his lips.

* * *

(Captured and in a cell)

Luffy's eyes fluttered open, lightly squinting due to some light shining in his eye. As his eyes analyzed what was around him, he saw that he was with his crew mates, and..Tra-guy?

"Ah! Tra-guy! What's up?" Luffy asked, oddly happy.

"Nn.." Law muttered, starting to wake up and he looked over at Luffy. "..Strawhat-ya?"

"Hah! You remembered." Luffy gleamed, smiling excitedly that Law had remembered him.

"Strangely enough..you're just the guy I wanted to see." Law stated, making Luffy's eyebrow cock upwards in confusion.

"Ehh..why?" Luffy questioned, even cocking his head.

"Want to be in an alliance with me?"

* * *

(To Nami and the others)

After stopping Sanji from touching Nami's boobs and or looking at them, they figured out that they all were different people. Franky was Chopper, Nami was Franky, Sanji was Nami, and Chopper was Sanji.

"Oh my..gosh.." Nami murmured to herself, still staring at her manly hands to see if this were true.

"Nami..I know this is shocking and all, but the kids." Chopper reminded, and instantly Nami arose from her depressed fetal position.

"RIGHT! I had almost forgot! ..What do we do now?" Nami asked no one in particular, and Chopper quickly answered.

"Here's an idea..RUN AND FIND THE OTHERS!"

"I'M WITH YA!" Nami yelled out in agreement.

* * *

(About half an hour later, and back to the cell)

Luffy, without even having a second thought, immediately agreed to being allies with Law. And with that being agreed to, Usopp had quickly wanted to take it back. Sadly, no matter how much effort was made, Luffy didn't change his mind. Dang..his persistence was irritating at times.

"So we're allies now, ya?" Law asked, wanting reassurance.

"Yup!" Luffy quickly replied.

Swiftly, Usopp whispered into the unsuspecting Law's ear, and gave him a warning.

"Careful..Luffy's thinking of alliance is much different from yours.." Usopp whispered, leaving Law with worry printed on his face.

After the 'alliance' was made, and Law was forewarned, Robin queried an interesting question. You know, those questions that any normal person would ask.

"That's great and all..but..how do we do get out?"

Everybody looked up, as if they were searching for an answer on the ceiling, and they looked back again at Robin, completely clueless. Even Law didn't think that through.

"Ahh..no idea." Law and Luffy said in unison.

"Great start with the whole alliance thing." Usopp said sarcastically as he gave them a sarcastic thumbs-up.

Suddenly, a few familiar voices were heard, causing Luffy to jump in surprise.

"Nami!? Are you there?" Luffy asked, and Nami peered over, glaring at the cage. "Oh, sorry! Hey, Franky."

"...I'm not Franky! I'm Nami." Nami protested angrily and walked towards the cell.

"..Uhh..okay then.." Luffy muttered lightly, a little bit disturbed.

Was Franky high on something?

"Anyway, can you break us out?" Luffy asked, awaiting for Franky to bust them outta here.

"Oh yeah! I think I can blast you out!" Nami proclaimed and held out her index finger.

Even though Nami had thoroughly refused to use the blaster, this was an exception. Mainly because she needed the rest of her crew members to help her out, but also because she needed to help them escape.

"WAIT! DON'T BLAST-," Everyone tried to say, but got cut off as soon as the blaster knocked the cell bars back. "-us out..."

The cell bars did shoot back onto everybody in the cell, but luckily, by some coincidence, or maybe even a miracle, the cell bars just barely got all of them. And that, left everybody shocked. They could of been a human waffle!

"Hmm..maybe I shouldn't of used the blaster.." Nami mumbled to herself.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 3, and I do have some things I must inform you about.

1: If you're confused about how I'm doing the whole switch bodies thing, I'm making the people who are inside those bodies speak. Because, you know, that's who they are on the inside.

Example: Nami is in Franky's body. "Oi! Don't be looking at my awesomeness!" Nami fumed, clenching her fists.

2: Apparently, it's going to be really cold today, and the electricity might turn off. So, just in case that happens, I'm warning you ahead of time that I might not update for a while.

3: Since I kind of rushed to edit this, there might be some mistakes. Please bear with it. ^3^

4: I can't wait to write out chapter 4. xD


	5. Chapter 4: Love Brings Pain

A/N: Luckily, the electricity didn't go out, and I was able to update my story at a normal rate.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(To Zoro and Tashigi; In the cold part of Punk Hazard)

"Where exactly is your marine ship?!" Zoro asked, frustrated about Tashigi's very specific directions.

She was saying all of these confusing words, and nonunderstable directions.

"I SAID LEFT! LEFT!" Tashigi replied, all ready getting the backlash of Zoro's horrible sense of direction.

"Okay!" Zoro barked, and was silent for a long period of time. "Where's left..?"

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR HORRIBLE SENSE OF DIRECTION!? IT'S LIKE I'M INSTRUCTION A BABY WALRUS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Tashigi fumed with impatience.

I swear, how do those Straw Hats put up with him!?

* * *

(Zooming through the hot part of Punk Hazard)

"Blood..I smell blood..glorious, glorious blood!" Doflamingo proclaimed while laughing hysterically.

* * *

(Going through a weird building)

"Oi, Smoker-san! Where are we going?" A marine asked, curious as to why they were running through the building.

After all, they could of just went back to their ship, safe and sound. But, Smoker insisted that they search the building.

"I want to figure out what's going on here. Everything seems a little too fishy.." Smoker replied, his eyes skeptical as they looked around the room.

The room seemed rather dark, and Smoker shook it off for the most part, but then he slowly started to realize how all of the others were lighter, and how the room they were in was getting more and more dark.

_"What's...going on..? An ambush?" Smoker pondered to himself, worried about his mates._

Yet, his mates didn't even seem to notice as they continued to look around for any clues, while some were just slacking off.

Smoker's eyes narrowed at this odd upcoming, and realized the lights were dimming even more. That's it! He had to warn his mates before something happened. So hopefully, they'll listen.

"Oi! Fall in!" Smoker ordered, and everyone instantly ran to him, saluting. "I need you all to go to the ship, and wait for me."

"Huh? Smoker-san..-" A marine said, confused, but got cut off by Smoker.

"GO! Now! It's my..last order.." Smoker demanded, and mumbled his last sentence.

It seemed like nobody heard, but one marine had a sorrowful face.

Furrowing their eyebrows worriedly, they left, seeing that it was an order by the captain himself, they couldn't decline. But..how weird. Why did he suddenly want them to leave?

"Good-bye.." Smoker said ever so quietly, knowing what was about to happen.

He knew exactly what was going to happen. It was an immediate thought that occurred once he felt his hands move on their own..he must of entered just recently.. That bastard..he must of wanted me to kill my mates..

"Fufufu..you knew it was me?" A creepy voice asked, the tone making Smoker's spine chill.

"..Instantly.." Was all Smoker said, and he quickly unsheathed his weapon.

* * *

(To Luffy and the others)

"So Law is pretty much our..ally?" Nami asked, lightly slapping her cheeks to see if she was actually awake.

Everyone nodded, with exception of Usopp nodding while sobbing in a comical fashion.

"T-then, you can switch us back!?" Nami questioned, really only caring about that at the moment.

"Nn." Law hummed quietly and switched them back in a hurry. "Let's go then. We have to retrieve Caesar."

"Right!" Luffy agreed, and pumped his fist up excitedly.

* * *

(Back to Zoro and Tashigi)

After a horrible time of explaining to Zoro about the difference of left and right, Tashigi had finally directed him close to the ship. Finally! The ship was right in front of them, straight ahead!

"Onward!" Tashigi ordered, happy to see her ship.

But of course, the dunderhead messed up..again. How the hell do you not know the direction, forward!? Yep. He was going to the left, and almost went into a tree! And now, I had to explain to him what was forward and what was backwards. Oh, and don't forget, I was pretty much on death's door with all the blood I've lost, so that made it even more fun to explain.

"Ahh..I see." Zoro said, nodding in understanding and took a step forward.

"Good boy! Here's your treat!" Tashigi teased, clapping excitedly as she gave him a piece of chocolate.

"OI!" Zoro fumed, blushing microscopically. "I only like dark chocolate."

"That's what you're angry about..?" Tashigi asked very quietly, and comically sweat-dropped at him. "Ah! We're at the ship!"

"And..aren't those people your friends?" Zoro asked her, pointing to the right.

Yes! He actually remembered!

"AHHH! Tashigi-san! We missed you so much!" All of the marines cried out and grabbed Tashigi off of Zoro's shoulder. "EH! You're bleeding!? Did he do this to you!?"

"Oi! I saved your precious Tashigi-san's ass!" Zoro stated, infuriated that they would make such a claim.

"He's right! He saved me..agh! D-do you guys have any medical supplies?" Tashigi asked quickly as blood began to trickle down her chin.

"Ah! Yes, of course!" A marine replied and swiftly aided her wound.

After a long silence of getting Tashigi's wound mended, she had realized something. There was no smell of smoke..no barking of orders.. Where was that annoying pest?

"Hey..where is Smoker-san at?" Tashigi asked, worry overthrowing her voice.

"Oh, he told us to go back to the ship." The marines answered in unison, and Tashigi had looked almost scared.

"..Without you guys? Why?"

"He told us that it was an order, so we had to listen. He didn't really say much else. Well..except for a mumble, but I couldn't really understand it-." A marine replied, and got interrupted by another marine.

"I heard it!" The marine claimed, tears falling down his cheeks. "I heard what he had said.."

"Well, tell me!" Tashigi rushed the man, fearing of what he might of said.

"..He said..that it was his last order."

Tension filled the room, and Tashigi's eyes widened immensely at what the marine said. If this was true..then how come? How come he said it was his last order? Was he..going to die? Well, there's no use just standing here to find out!

* * *

(To Smoker)

"You're persistent, Smoker." Doflamingo said, his eyes narrowing at him as he continuously punched Smoker. "But why defend pirates? They're your rivals, enemies. So why don't you tell me where they are, and you won't have to die."

Doflamingo was demanding for any information of the Straw Hats, and or where they could be. Yet, even though pirates were a marine's greatest enemy, Smoker wouldn't utter a single thing about them.

Persistence was one thing, but he was practically begging to die.

"..I..won't ever..hah..tell..a bastard like you..anything.." Smoker stated simply and coughed out some blood.

"Fine.. It's meaningless to ask you anymore questions.. So..to make up for your uselessness to me, I'll send you to hell!" Doflamingo claimed, and grabbed Smoker's weapon to use against him.

He firmly held the weapon in his grasp, chuckling creepily as he raised the weapon up to kill him.

"Good riddance.." Doflamingo whispered and threw the weapon down into Smoker's heart.

* * *

(Rushing back to the building)

"SMOKER! WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING! SMOKER-SAN!" Tashigi bellowed and ran as fast as she could to where he was.

And following behind her, was an over-protective Zoro.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon~! So wait up for me, and hopefully I'll be able to inform you a lot of what's going to happen in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Good-bye, My Captain

A/N: A shocking thing happened in the last chapter~! Will Smoker die? Well, let's find out, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(To Caesar)

"So..he is Caesar?" Luffy asked, scratching the back of his head in slight interest.

"Mm." Law hummed, nodding slowly. "But, be careful, physical attacks wont-."

"CAESAR~!" Luffy bellowed, completely cutting off Law as he punched Caesar right in the face, using his haki of course.

Caesar fell back in pain, holding his face in anger as he realized that his precious nose was broken. Obviously, he was furious with this boy. Who the hell did he think he was?

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? You brat!" Caesar fumed, and threw poisonous fumes at Luffy.

Unfortunately for Caesar, Luffy was completely immune.

"Shihihihi." Luffy chuckled creepily as he watched Caesar's face fade into utter fear.

* * *

(To Tashigi, running to Smoker)

As she ran swiftly to check on her captain- no, not just a captain, he was like a father. A really annoying father, but..still..a father. Her heart soon began to drop at the thoughts of Smoker. Was he..all right?

As she thought of Smoker, she heard a twig crack and on instinct, she looked behind her. Ahh..that annoying swordsman.

"Why are you following me?" Tashigi asked, her voice cracking due to thinking of Smoker.

Zoro noticed the shakiness of her voice but shook that thought out of the way, seeing that wasn't as important right now.

"I was just making sure you were safe. That's all." Zoro replied simply, crossing his arms shyly.

"E-eh..?" Tashigi stuttered, blushing lightly. "I-I don't need your help! I'm just going to check on Smoker-san..I'm worried about him.."

"I know..so may I accompany you?" Zoro questioned, still worried.

"Jeez..you're so clingy.." Tashigi muttered mostly to herself and locked onto his gaze. "Fine."

Zoro, after hearing her agreement, walked beside her, their hands just an inch away from each other. Noticing a tinge of blush on Tashigi's face, Zoro looked around to see why she was blushing. But couldn't figure out why.

"Mm, are you cold or something?" Zoro asked, his question sending a happy chill up her heart.

"N-no.." Tashigi replied assuredly, and her hands clenched anxiously.

Thinking her hands were cold, Zoro grabbed her hand and held it close to his face, eyeing her hand. Instantly, Tashigi's face burst into a red frenzy, but it soon ended when Zoro said ever so romantically.

"It seems that your hands are cold. If they're frostbitten I can amputate them with my sword."

Yep..the slight romantic moment that Tashigi felt, crashed down into a pit of Zoro's utter stupidity.

"I'm good.." Tashigi said with an annoyed growl. "Now, I have no time to waste-gah!"

Tashigi had only walked a few steps, until a stinging pain overthrew her and made her fall down. Meh..she should of known that Zoro wouldn't catch her..

"Uhh..are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm groaning in pain because I'm just fine!" Tashigi said sarcastically and Zoro brought his hands down to pick her up.

"Then I'll just carry you to Smoker." Tashigi's eyes widened as she felt her body being lifted into bridal style by Zoro himself.

Jeez..this guy must have a carrying obsession.

"Fine..I'll allow it." Tashigi muttered, blushing lightly.

"Didn't realize I needed permission to be nice." Zoro retorted, and earned a pouty look from Tashigi. "Anyway..I've been meaning to ask you something.."

Tashigi drew back a little at this suddenness. What could the question be? The seriousness in his face and voice kind of freaked her out. It must of been seriously important.

"Why do you want to be the world's greatest swordsman so badly?" Zoro asked, and Tashigi's heart stopped beating for a short while.

Her eyes began lowering, and tears forced themselves down her cheeks. The memories..came back.. Why?! Why did these memories have to return? The memories quickly reminded Tashigi of a gravestone marked with the name she hated to utter.. The promise with that person..

"Oi, Tashigi!" Zoro called, shaking Tashigi out of her daze. "You blacked out for a second there."

"Ahh..sorry..." Tashigi hazily said, and her face remained glum and expressionless.

"I'm sorry..I guess I struck a nerve." Zoro apologized, and decided to leave her alone about that subject.

"No..it's fine..I'll answer."

Zoro's eyes gazed over at her, his face just as serious as hers, and her lips began to open, ready to reveal the much-awaited answer.

"It's a promise that I made for myself." Tashigi simply answered.

"I see.." Zoro said, nodding very lightly and his feet stopped abruptly.

After the abrupt stop, Tashigi fell out of Zoro's arms.

"Oi! You dropped me, you numskull, what are you staring at?" Tashigi fumed, but then after seeing Zoro's death stare, as if he had just seen ghost, Tashigi looked the direction he was looking at and gasped.

Her heart beat fastened, and tears wouldn't stop dropping as she sobbed uncontrollably. Lips quivering, her eyes dared to look again at the painful sight before her. This couldn't be true.. It's just a nightmare.. This is just my mind playing tricks on me! The sight before me is just a cruel lie! Smoker-san wouldn't..he wouldn't just..die..

As Tashigi's sobbing continued, Zoro trudged ahead to see for himself, and felt the marine's pulse. Tashigi noticed a blurry image of Zoro and Smoker, due to her tears, and she could see a horrified look taking over Zoro's face.

"Tashigi..I'm sorry.." Zoro quietly muttered, and his heart dropped once he saw Tashigi's tears worsen. "He..is dead.."

"NO! You're lying! You're lying! This is all just some mistake! You're lying!" Tashigi sobbed more, and covered her ears.

Zoro frowned and walked back to her, dragging her to Smoker and retrieving her hands from her ears. Tashigi's eyes slightly opened, and she looked down to see Smoker lying there with a pale face, and blood gushing from his mouth.

It..was horrifying.

"See for yourself." Was all Zoro said, and Tashigi hesitantly checked his pulse.

Nothing.. No beating.. No feeling of life.. He was gone.

"N-no...t-t-this can't..this can't be.." Tashigi stuttered, her vision blurring even worse. "Smoker..Smoker..wake up..please..Smoker-san.."

Zoro got up from the painful sight and uttered a short sentence.

"I'll leave you alone.."

Tashigi achingly held onto Smoker's wrist, waiting for a pulse, and waiting, and waiting even longer. Tears then dared to fall from her chin again, and her lips quivered once more as she had finally accepted her captain's death.

But even thought she had accepted her captain's death, her heart ached, and ached ever more. She couldn't help but cry.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOHOOOOOOOO~! SMOKER-SAAAN! SMOOOOKEEEERRRRR! WAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~! SMO-O-OOOKERR! SMOKER!"

* * *

(At the Straw Hat's ship)

"I can't believe you punched Caesar in the face! Are you retarded!?" Nami asked, angry that Luffy practically killed himself with such a reckless move.

"..Hmm..maybe.." Luffy replied with a shrug.

"Hey, where's Zoro at?" Robin questioned nobody in particular, and looked around.

"I don't know, but we have to leave soon." Law answered, seemingly impatient at the moment.

Luffy had somehow managed to defeat Caesar, AND kidnap him. I swear, it's as if luck is bursting right out of his pockets! Oh, and the children were safe as well, and the Straw Hats decided that they were going to bring them back home. And that meant less time for what Law had to do. Whatever it was..

But they couldn't leave without Zoro! He better get here soon, or Law might get bored and chop us for fun! And that's when everyone glared right at Law, and the poor doctor sweat-dropped uncomfortably at everyone.

"What?"

* * *

(Back to Tashigi)

Tashigi had been crying nonstop for about ten minutes now, and Zoro backed away from the painful scene, guessing that she wanted to be alone. And for what seemed like forever, Tashigi had finally stopped crying, and looked sorrowfully at Smoker's corpse.

"I..want to give Smoker the proper burial.." Tashigi stated, and Zoro sighed a bit in relief.

He couldn't stand it when people cried, it was as if he was crying himself.

"All right. I'll go with you." Zoro volunteered, no..more like forced himself into it.

"No, you need to get back to your crew, they're probably worried about you." Tashigi reminded, and picked up Smoker, and draped him over her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me.."

"Tashigi, even if you don't want me to come with you. I will." Zoro declared, and Tashigi seemed annoyed.

"Why do you insist on guarding me!? I'm your enemy! Remember?!"

"..Because..I want to know the _whole_ story."

"What story?!"

"I want to know why you really want to be a swordsman."

"That's none of your business!"

"It is!"

"How is it your business!? It's my life! My decision!"

"Because you don't act like you even want to be a swordsman!"

Tashigi kept silent, and decided not to speak anymore as she carried Smoker farther away.

_"What is his deal? It's like she sent him here to give me the answer." Tashigi pondered to herself, and gritted her teeth in frustration._

* * *

_(_Meanwhile, at the Straw Hat's ship)

Everyone continued to glare at Law.

"WHAT!?" Law asked, flustered.

...

* * *

A/N: Hey~! The story is almost over! And I'm enjoying it so far, what about you?

Anyway, please read and review. :3


	7. Chapter 6: A Request to Luffy, Himself

A/N: Just to clarify to all of those who might of thought I was trolling you, it's true, Smoker is dead. Well..at least in this story. And yes, this story will be complete very soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(To Tashigi and Zoro)

It was quiet. Like, really quiet.

Tashigi couldn't speak at all due to what Zoro said to her just twenty minutes ago. How could she? It was like he figured her out, somehow, some way. And that..bugged her completely.

"..Hey.." Zoro said quietly, trying to cut away at the awkward silence.

Tashigi was still fixed on not talking to him. Even if it would throw away the awkwardness.

"Did I upset you or something?" Zoro questioned, and Tashigi still remained silent. "Tashigi!"

Finally, Tashigi turned around and faced, showing tears to him.

"WHAT!?" Tashigi asked, her voice sending chills up Zoro's spine.

"I need to tell you something.."

"Well, tell me! Quickly!"

"..Have you..ever heard of a girl named Kuina?"

* * *

(To the Straw Hat ship)

"So..what now?" Luffy asked everybody, bored.

"Maybe we should search for Zoro?" Robin suggested, seeming worried about him.

"Let's just give him a little more time. After all, we'll probably end splitting up again."

"Yeah.." Everyone agreed in unison.

...

* * *

(Back to Tashigi and Zoro)

No way.. He had asked me _that_ question. Jeez! Why now?

"Well, do you?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"..I don't want to talk about it." Tashigi replied, and continued looking for a proper place to bury Smoker.

"That's why.." Zoro whispered silently, and Tashigi cocked her left eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'That's why..'?" Tashigi questioned, slightly intrigued.

"That's why it's hard for me to look at you. You look just like Kuina.." Zoro answered, and his expression changed into a rather sad one.

"...I see.." Tashigi said and stared at the ground, her heart beating endlessly. "How much do you know this girl?"

"Not very well..but..I made a promise to her. I promised that I would be the world's greatest swordsman for her." Zoro replied, and Tashigi's eyes widened when Zoro said that.

He had promised her..that..

"..So..she died?"

"..Yes.." Zoro's voice sounded painful, as if he was about to cry.

"Okay.." Was all Tashigi said, and then she carefully let down Smoker onto the snow. "This is a good place."

Swiftly, Tashigi dug a large hole, and Zoro offered to help, digging even faster than her. And in turn, Tashigi tried to dig faster. Oh yes, this was a competition! A fierce one, too! It just kept going back and forth, with one of us ending up being faster than the other.

Unfortunately, Tashigi lost, and she pouted.

"Can't you let me win at anything?" Tashigi pouted, and crossed her arms in frustration.

"Then it wouldn't be a fair win." Zoro pointed out, and Tashigi sighed inwardly.

"Okay..l-let's..bury him..now.." Tashigi said, her voice shaking in pain as she pulled his body closer to the hole.

"How about I do it?" Zoro offered, noticing a look of pain and sorrow cross Tashigi's face.

"Thank you.." Tashigi agreed, and closed her eyes shut so she wouldn't see him being buried.

After Zoro had finished burying Smoker, he poked her shoulder, showing that he was done, and Tashigi walked over to his grave mound. She grabbed a nearby rock, and shakily wrote down Smoker's name, and date that he lived till he died with her katana.

"Rest in peace..sir." Tashigi whispered, and lit a cigarette in honor of him.

(Seven minutes later)

"Are you ready to leave?" Zoro asked with slight hesitance, and Tashigi smiled a bit curvy-like.

"About that..I-" Tashigi answered, and whispered the rest of her sentence to Zoro. (A/N: Thanks to your favorite author, you won't know what she said to him until the end of the chapter. ;)

* * *

(Back to Luffy and the others) (About an hour later)

"That's it! I can't wait anymore! Let's go and find him!" Nami announced, impatience flooding her mind.

"I agree! That idiot must of gotten lost again!" Usopp agreed instantly, and was just as impatient as Nami.

"Maybe he fell in love with that marine woman and isn't coming back because she tricked him into liking her so she could kill him..with a sharp knife." Robin suggested, and creeped everybody out.

Classic Robin.

"Oi! I'm right here!" Zoro claimed and finally arrived at the Straw Hat ship..with Tashigi?

"Why is she with you?" Usopp asked, cocking his right eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Luffy, Tashigi has a request for you." Zoro remembered, and Luffy nodded slowly.

Tashigi stood right in front of Luffy, not able to look him in the eye. It could of been her marine pride restraining her to ask of this, but..she had to. It was ofr her, after all. And just like that, Tashigi fell to the ground, in a begging position, and cried out-

"PLEASE! LET ME JOIN YOUR CREW!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone spouted in unison.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in one day!? How nice am I? (Very) xD

Anyway, read and review, please, and this story will be done very, very, soon. :)


	8. Chapter 7: The Note (End)

A/N: Hey, everyone, I just want to thank you reading and reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. :) Thanks for staying with me till the end. (Yep, this is the last chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(A few days later on the Straw Hat's ship)

It was about three days ago since Tashigi was accepted into the crew, and there wasn't even a question as to why she asked to join. But, it was a pretty good guess that she wanted to join because of Zoro.

Ahh..blossoming love.

And now that everybody was on the ship, they could go to Dressrosa. Except, Tashigi was planning a little pit stop. Oh, and did I mention that Tashigi asked to be trained under Zoro?

Yeah..and of course Zoro accepted, but under one condition.

"ASSISTANT!" Zoro called, and Tashigi ran over to him, tightly holding a rag.

"Yes..sir?" Tashigi asked, her lips curving downward in annoyance.

"I have some sweat on my brow, and I can't seem to reach it." Zoro replied, smirking mischievously.

Damn..he's enjoying this too much.

"Gahhh! When are you going to train me!?" Tashigi queried, angry as she wiped the sweat off Zoro's brow hurriedly.

"Be patient, young one."

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"And..?"

"Zoro! Please! I need to be trained!"

With a sudden quickness, Zoro grabbed Tashigi's wrist tightly, and glared at her. Tashigi gulped anxiously as he whispered something into her ear.

"I won't train you until you tell me the whole story.."

Tashigi's eyebrow furrowed angrily, her eyes wavering as she glared back at him.

"I..can't.." Tashigi declined, her voice shaking.

"And why not?"

"You know that Kuina girl, right?"

"...Yes..."

"Then it would be too hard to tell you."

"Why?"

Tashigi didn't answer, and walked away, and even said something that made Zoro seriously think for a second.

"If you knew the truth, the way you'd look at me..would change."

And she walked away from him, leaving Zoro stunned.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

Tashigi stepped inside the nice-smelling kitchen, and instantly got offered a drink by none other than Sanji. Though, drinks were the last thing on the marine woman's mind, and she quickly declined the drink and she sat next to Nami, whom was drinking a probable alcohol.

"Ah, hi Tashigi-san, how's the training with Zoro?" Nami asked casually and took a sip of her drink.

Tashigi's eyed lowered as she was asked that question. They had a major drama festival just a few minutes ago.. "Not so well," Tashigi replied, and her voice was exasperated. "He won't train me."

"Why not?"

"Because..I need to answer a question to him.."

Nami's eyes constricted, interested in what the question was. "And..what is the question?"

"..Just..my past. That's all."

"I see.."

"Nami.."

"Yes?"

"I have a favor that I must ask of you."

"Uh-huh?"

"I need you to stop at a certain island."

* * *

(Back to Zoro)

_"That woman..what did she mean by that? I just want to know the truth! I don't care if it will change my life.." Zoro thought to himself, frowning in frustration._

All he could think about was what Tashigi meant by her words, and if she was connected to Kuina. That's all he was really interested about.. Wait a second..why was the ship moving?

"Zoro, sir." Tashigi called tauntingly, and Zoro glared at her.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked frantically and stood up eye-to-eye with Tashigi.

"We're going to Kuina's grave." Tashigi simply replied, and Zoro's eye widened in shock.

"What!? Why?"

"Because..I want to know something as well, Zoro."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see."

And Tashigi kept silent the rest of the time they were sailing to the island. Zoro however, was clueless as to what she was talking about. What is she plotting? Did this girl just want to see the legendary swordsman, Roronoa Zoro cry or something? Well, that will NEVER happen! Again..

* * *

(At the island)

When the Straw Hats docked at the island, Law was clearly pissed off, spouting on and on about Dressrosa this, and Dressrosa that. Jeez, he was obsessed with that place or something. But anyway, he would just have to deal with it.

Hah..just as expected from this island. It gave off a depressing feeling, as if it was a curse placed on Zoro's and Tashigi's heart to not go there ever again. Yet, she still had to know something. Once she found out what she wanted to know, she would tell Zoro the whole story.

But, with further analyzation, Tashigi observed that Zoro was feeling a certain sorrow. He must miss her..

"Everyone, me and Zoro are going somewhere important..we would like you to stay here. Please." Tashigi announced, and everyone nodded in understanding, except for Law who was extremely pissed off at this point.

"Go on, Tashigi. Find out the truth." Nami urged from aboard the ship, smiling down at her.

"I will." Tashigi replied, smiling back and dragged Zoro to a rather familiar Dojo..

* * *

(At the town's main dojo)

"Zoro, I want you to stay outside the dojo for a minute, please." Tashigi said, and Zoro's eye seemed completely fixed on the dojo.

It was like he was walking through some kind of hell. But what type? What about the dojo is making the swordsman so skittish? It's kind of weird if you ask me.

"..Yeah.." Was all Zoro uttered and his eye kept wavering. _"This is the dojo where's Kuina's father resigns..isn't it?"_

And with that said, Tashigi walked into the dojo, leaving Zoro outside. Hopefully, he won't roam around and get lost. But there it went, the nostalgic feeling bursting through her heart. The place where it all happened..

"Oh my..goodness! It's you!" The man exclaimed, and ran to Tashigi, hugging her like crazy.

"..Yes..it's me. Father.." Tashigi airily clarified.

"I missed you so much! What made you come all the way out here!?" Tashigi's father asked, his face beaming with happiness.

"I have a favor to ask you..it's very important." Tashigi answered, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Well, out with it! I'll do anything, sweetie." The father assured, still smiling.

"..I..I..umm..I.." Tashigi stammered, and her index fingers twiddled around shyly.

"You can ask me anything, okay?" The father reassured, and Tashigi's face turned an even brighter red.

"I..like this guy-" Tashigi finally said, but she couldn't seem to finish speaking due to a hefty man barging into their home.

"ALFO!?" Tashigi and her father said in unison.

* * *

(Outside the dojo)

"Man..this place brings me back.. I wonder if the old man still works here.." Zoro thought aloud, and wishes that he could see him again.

But..there's something that has been boggling Zoro's brain for a while now. Why did Tashigi want to come here after she said she wouldn't tell him anything about her past? Jeez, this was confusing.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing a very buff man in a ninja suit, and he was carrying Tashigi over his shoulder. Zoro's eyes widened due to seeing Tashigi's distressed eyes, and panicked flailing. Was she being kidnapped!?

"Hey." The man greeted simply, and Zoro waved lightly in return.

"Uh..why are you carrying Tashigi?" Zoro questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh, I'm kidnapping her and claiming her as my wife." The man answered, and Zoro's mouth gaped open in shock.

"EHHH!?"

And the man swiftly ran off, with Tashigi screaming through the tape on her lips.

Okay..Zoro had finally come to the conclusion that she was being kidnapped, and he ran after the man in full pursuit. But still..this is kind of..sudden. Its just one shock after another.

Just as fast as lightning, the man whom kidnapped Tashigi, came down on Zoro, stomping frantically on Zoro's face.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Zoro fumed as his face was being brutally upon.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME AND TASHIGI'S LOVE LIFE!" The man yelled out, sobbing afterwards as he ran off.

"ZORO! Please! Save my daughter!" Tashigi's father begged, and Zoro lightly sighed.

"What even happened?" Zoro asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"In short, that man has wanted to marry Tashigi for years, and he heard that she came back to this island, and he threw himself into our house, and kidnapped Tashgi! So, go save her!"

* * *

(In town)

"I can't believe this. I lost them. Pfft..if only Tashigi were here..but, she just had to go and be kidnapped. Selfish jerk." Zoro muttered to himself as he was aimlessly walking around the town.

Suddenly, his eyes constricted as he heard a familiar cry.

"Tashigi?!" Zoro called, and looked around just in time to see her being carried off towards a wedding chapel. "OI!"

With a forced quickness, Zoro chased after the man carrying Tashigi, but the thing that puzzled Zoro the most was that Tashigi was wearing a wedding dress. Uhh..why? It made no sense to him.

But, he quickly shook it off and chased after them into the wedding chapel.

* * *

(In the Wedding Chapel)

After getting lost trying to go straight, Zoro had finally concluded which direction to go to, and he made it to the wedding chapel. Yes, he was right in front of the chapel, but during that time, he got lost going straight. Classic Zoro.

But now, the swordsman made it inside.

As soon as he walked in there, he saw Tashigi standing before the man, and smiling? Why the heck was she smiling? Then, he finally realized that they were getting married. His eyebrows cocked instantly, confused by the suddenness of everything. It just didn't add up.

But then..

"Will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Tashigi, and Tashigi looked over t the man, smiling brightly.

"I do." Tashigi replied, looking at Zoro with the corner of her eye.

"TASHIGI! WHAT THE HELL!?" Zoro asked, fuming incredibly and trudged over to her.

"Excuse me, uhh, hefty boy, that woman is my wife-oof!" The large man protested, but instantly got K'OED by Zoro.

"Then you're getting divorced!" Zoro retorted, still as angry as hell.

"Z-Zoro, calm down." Tashigi said in a sweet vocie.

"I WON'T! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK TO MARRY A GUY LIKE HIM?! IF ANYONE DESERVES TO MARRY YOU IT'S ME!" Zoro yelled, his face red with fury, until he had realized what he just said.

"H-huh?" Tashigi stuttered, blushing madly.

"I-I-I.." Now it was Zoro's time ot stutter like an idiot as his face turned a bright pink.

"Now, now..not...hah..so fast." The man managed to utter out, finally waking up from a mild concussion. "Tashigi..hah..is mine!"

The man swiftly picked up Tashigi, and put a katana to her neck.

"Even if we must die together to be truly together forever, then so be it!" The man exclaimed as he was about to cut her head off.

"NOO!" Zoro bellowed as he rushed over to stop the bloodshed, and he instinctively shoved the man over, but in turn fell on top of Tashigi.

As both their eyes slowly fluttered open, Zoro was the first ot realize the ugly truth. Tashigi was cut, badly.. Her mouth gushing out blood, and her pulse weakening, as well as her breath being rugged and loose.

"..Z-Zoro...hah...ha..." Tashigi huffed out, more blood coming out of her mouth.

"Tashigi! Stay awake! I'll get you out of here, okay?" Zoro assured, but Tashigi weakly grabbed Zoro's hand, and said some haunting words.

"..It's too late, Zoro. The..hah..nearest hospital is..ha..hours away. I'm sorry.." Tashigi stated, her lungs begging for air.

"..I can do it, Tashigi! I]ll just go really fast, and we should make it!" Zoro reassured, but Tasigi once again said, with a weakness in her voice.

"You can't make it. I can't make it. Zoro..please..hah..it's..time..ha..I say good-bye.." Tashigi said, tears slowly appearing from out of her eyelids.

Zoro glared down at her, his lips clenching back, as well as his teeth gritting in anger and frustration. And you wouldn't believe the next thing that happened. Yes..the great, tough and buff Zoro, cried.

"..T-Tasihigi...Tashigi.." Zoro kept repeating as he shakily held my hand. "I don't want to say good-bye!"

Tashihi's eyes widened, and soon narrowed as tears continuously fell down her cheeks. It was working..but..would he still love me after this? And with that thought floating around in her mind, she decided to speak once more.

"Zoro..I..hah..have a confession..t-to make.." Tashigi weakly said, and Zoro stared into her eyes, still crying. "You..hah..were right all along..ha..I-I never..hah..wanted to be a swordsman.."

Zoro's eyes constricted with that statement, and he listened closely to the rest of her words.

"I did it for my sister, whom died from falling down the stairs. She always wanted to be the best swordsman, and so I wanted to be the best..for her. And now..I can't." Tashigi sobbed, blood still falling from lip.

"Wait...Kuina..she.." Zoro said silently as his eyes widened more immensely.

"Yes..ha...s-she..ha..is my sister.." Tashigi confessed, and Zoro backed up a bit and he couldn't seem to speak.

Kuina was Tashigi's sister, and that meant that..

"Oh..." Was all Zoro could think to say.

"See..?" Tashigi said bitterly, looking away in disappointment. "T-the way you..hah..look at me..has changed.."

Zoro didn't speak, and kept his mouth shut as Tashigi frowned at him.

"Y-you're just like everybody else..ha.. L-looking at me with..hah..hah..d-disgust, because I'm n-not as great as my sister..hah.. Do m-me a favor and..ha.. go away-."

"No." Zoro interjected, and Tashigi glared right at him, slightly shocked. "Tashigi, I'm looking at you differently, yes, I admit. But, not for that reason. You gave up your dream for your sister..right?"

"...So what if I did?" Tashigi bitterly admitted.

"You idiot!" Zoro exclaimed, and smacked her across the face. "You gave up your dream! How could you even possibly imagine to be a swordsman, not to mention the world's best swordsman if you have no real drive for it!? It makes me sick. People like you who drive on someone else's dream with no real want for it! While there are people who work their ass off for that title!"

Tashigi just laid still, ignoring the pain in her cheek, and now reminding herself of the pain in her heart.

"..But..you did it for your sister, I know. But, Tashigi, you don't have to worry about taking over your sister's dream, because I am. With her katana in my hand, it will be just like she's there. Don't worry about it, all right? You have your own dream to fulfill. And I'm not going to let you die before you can even enjoy that dream." Zoro preached, and then gently picked her up.

"Z-Zoro.." Tashigi stuttered, sniffling horribly. "Thank you..."

And with that said, Tashigi planted a kiss on the swordsman's neck and let him carry her away.

* * *

(In the hospital room)

Tashigi's eyes fluttered open, a blinding light making her flinch. But then her eyes soon adjusted to the brightness, and she looked around the room. Oh..wow..she made it to the hospital? Blinking a few times, Tashigi pinched her cheeks and arms, and she finally concluded that she was indeed alive.

"That swordsman..did it.." Tashigi happily sighed in relief. "Nn..where is he anyway?"

Quickly, the hospital door to her room opened, and a nurse came in with a glass of water.

"Ahh, the doctor said you'd be awake by now, so I got you a glass of cold water." The nurse stated, and handed me the glass.

I swiftly gulped it down, rushing to ask the nurse a question.

"Before you go, can you tell me where a green-haired swordsman is?" Tashigi asked, and the nurse tilted her head for a second and then "oh'd".

"Oh! You mean Roronoa! He carried you in, and paid ahead of time for your procedure. He exited though..but also left you a note." The nurse answered, and Tashigi frowned, upset.

"Thank you..would you mind leaving? Please?" Tashigi asked politely, and the nurse sadly nodded and left the room.

Tashig looked around the room again, and finally located the note conveniently on the desk next to her. In an instant, she opened it, and read the words so messily written on the piece of paper.

'Dear Tashigi,

I hope by the time you read this, you'll be okay. Don't overdo anything! Rest, please. Ah, and don't bother looking for me, I left with my crew. Don't worry about carrying your sister's dream, I'll be doing that, so go on and do your OWN dream. Oh..and I know it's not a lot, but here's some money to start your dream.

..By the way, I know it's selfish, but could you stay here, on this island? I want to be able to find you when I come back. But even if you don't stay here, I'll find you. Because by the time I'm the best swordsman, I'm taking you as my wife. So please, wait for me.

Love, Zoro.'

"You selfish idiot!" Tashigi said to herself, and tears fell off her cheeks. "Of course I'll wait for you.."

Saying that as a happy smile began gracing her lips, she held the note, and the money tightly in her hand.

* * *

(On the Straw hat ship)

Zoro watched the sea crash against the ship, and looked rather sorrowfully at the sky. He missed hearing that marine woman's bickering and nagging. But..he would soon see her again.

"Hey, Zoro, don't forget about the berri you owe me." Nami reminded as she passed by.

"I won't." Zoro assured as he held a black, square-box tightly in his palm. _"It was worth every berri..Tashigi."_

* * *

A/N: Welp, that's the last chapter. I hope all of you guys enjoyed it thoroughly.


End file.
